Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna
's Trading Post and Sauna is located within the forest outside of Arendelle.]] Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna is a trading outpost located deep within the forest outside of Arendelle. History Anna made her way to the trading post during her journey to find Elsa, drawn by the smoke billowing from its chimney. Upon entering, she was greeted by Oaken, who attempted to entice her with bargains on his summer wares. When Anna stated that she was interested only in winter items, Oaken gestured to his poorly-stocked winter department. Not long after, Kristoff entered the store, covered in snow. After grabbing some carrots, the ice harvester lumbered over to the winter department and picked out some rope and a pickax. However, the items were priced at four times the amount that Kristoff had with him. After failing to bargain with him, Kristoff called Oaken a crook, prompting the store owner to expel him from the premises. Returning to a disconcerted Anna, Oaken apologized for his violent behavior and offered the princess a quart of lutefisk in addition to her winter boots and dress. Description The trading post is a small wooden cabin located in an area with such few inhabitants that Oaken faces no competition.Frozen: The Essential Guide, page 36. There are a pair of signs outside the cabin, with one reading "Wandering Oaken's Trading Post", and the other directly beneath, reading "And Sauna". On both sides of the door leading into the trading post are two wooden troll carvings.Frozen: The Essential Guide, page 37. Attached to the door is a bell that rings when customers enter the store. The store is stocked with shelves of various products including bread, tools, plants, and books. Oaken also sells items for various kinds of weather conditions, such as swimsuits and sun balm for summer and snow shoes and boots for winter. The sauna is located at the back of the store. In addition to functioning as a store, the trading post is also where Oaken lives with his family. Oaken's Cloakens "Oaken's Cloakens" is a mobile shop used by Oaken to sell goods in the town of Arendelle. Attached, it also has a sauna. From this Oaken also sells medicines, as well as cloaks; one was given by Elsa to Anna, as a gift on her birthday . At the same time Anna also accepted some medicine from Oaken for Elsa, who was sick. Trivia * There is a small Mickey Mouse visible on one of the shelves near the winter department. * Some of the statues on Oaken's counter resemble early designs of the trolls. Another troll figurine appears on a walking stick in the corner of the store. * A clock behind Oaken indicates that Anna arrived at the trading post at 10:30pm. * The store has a smaller counterpart called "Oaken's Cloakens" in the village. * Oaken's store appears in the fourth season of the ABC show, Once Upon a Time. References Category:A to Z Category:Locations